


Апрельская Бездна

by Kissur



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Science Fiction, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissur/pseuds/Kissur
Summary: Марк Герман - старший научный сотрудник, задействованный в проекте исследования планеты "Зимородок" (система БА-11). Один из беспилотных вездеходов попал в беду, и для его спасения вызвали Марка. Ситуация осложнилась таинственным сном, содержавшим туманное предупреждение об угрозе.





	Апрельская Бездна

Небо давило тяжестью клубящихся тёмных туч. Ледяной ветер, изредка закручиваясь в небольшие смерчи, поднимал облака пыли и нёс осколки камней. В десяти шагах впереди виднелась женская фигура. Тусклый свет с трудом пробивался сквозь серую мглу, и, как ни старайся, не разглядишь лица девушки. Она стояла на узком скользком выступе. Как её угораздило по нему пройти — необъяснимо, но оттуда не выбраться без посторонней помощи, понял Марк. Словно прижимаясь к невидимой ограде, она замерла на краю пропасти в полуметре от скалы, ветер грубо трепал её свободные одежды. Малейшее движение — риск потерять равновесие, рухнуть на дно жуткой расселины. Марк шагнул на карниз, ветер швырнул в лицо очередную порцию мелких камней. Кто-то отчëтливо закричал, перебив вой ветра: «Нет! Слышишь меня?! Нет!»

Шаг. Ещё один. Марк протянул руку, ища хоть какую-нибудь зацепку на отвесной скале. С трудом он пробирался вдоль уступа. Каждое мгновение — борьба с яростным ветром и попытка найти опору на влажном, опасном грунте. Как только он подобрался ближе, девушка потянулась к нему, их пальцы встретились над бездной. С раскатистым грохотом земля ушла из-под ног — уступ не выдержал двоих. Осталось лишь падение в мрачную бесконечность.

Внезапный резкий звук прервал тяжëлый сон. Звонил Джек Тейлор. Марк ткнул пальцем в экран телефона, принимая вызов.

— Марк Герман на связи.

— Спишь? У нас ЧП с аналитическим объектом пять! Ты срочно нужен! — голос руководителя миссии звучал взволнованно.

— Понял тебя, Джек. Выезжаю.

Он вскочил, бросил взгляд на безмятежно сопевшую Лулу — вот же сон у человека, позавидуешь! Марк всю жизнь просыпался от любого постороннего звука, нечего и говорить о телефонных звонках. Мигом сгрëб вчерашнюю одежду, небрежно брошенную возле кровати, и вышел в коридор. Одеваясь, он собирал всё необходимое: компьютер, лабораторный дневник, бутылку колы. В прихожей пригладил рукой растрëпанные волосы, глядя в зеркало.

— Ну и видок… — буркнул Марк и вышел.

Доехал он за полчаса. Припарковался хоть и криво, но зато близко ко входу. А через пять минут уже влетел в отдел, даже не переодевшись в форму — не до формальностей. Все уже были на месте, будто бы и не уходили вчера. Джек Тэйлор беседовал с Анной Серебряной — одной из старших научных сотрудниц группы. Ян Ли и Томаш Коутов засели в компьютерных приложениях связи с аналитическими объектами: вездеходами, оборудованными всевозможными датчиками и измерительными станциями. Нелëгкая работа этих беспилотников шла на планете Зимородок системы БА-11, пока координаторы управляли ими с Земли. Лидеры всех связанных с ЧП исследовательских групп, разбросанных по планете, уже вышли на видеосвязь.

— Марк, отлично! Давай к нам скорей, — заметил его Джек.

— Что за ЧП? — негромко спросил Марк, подойдя к шефу.

— Вездеход пять — «Кассандра» — производил замеры испарений над Апрельской Бездной. Увяз правый борт. По датчикам — все восемь колёс. Есть десять часов, чтобы вытащить её оттуда до бури, или с «Кассандрой» мы попрощаемся.

— Сама выбраться не сможет?

— Томаш работает над этим. Но, похоже, шансов нет. Ян Ли уже готовит «Годзиллу» к спасательной миссии. Её разработкой я прошу заняться тебя.

— Хорошо, Джек. Приступаю. Анна, рад видеть, — Марк улыбнулся аналитику и пошёл к координатору «Годзиллы».

На экране «Годзилла» шёл проложенным курсом, набирая максимальную скорость в 15 км/ч. Этот аналитический объект последнего поколения стоил чертовски дорого и был напичкан новейшим оборудованием. Из сорока имевшихся на поверхности «Зимородка» вездеходов, таких работало только три. И именно Ян Ли, молодой учёный из Нью Йорка, показавший себя превосходным координатором аналитических объектов, управлял этой исследовательской машиной.

— Привет, Ян. Сколько до «Кассандры»?

— Алоха, Марк. Не меньше четырëх часов. Там неровная местность.

— Тогда я пока пойду к себе. Что в голову придёт — вызову тебя, следи!

— Конечно, конечно, — Ян Ли показал на док-станцию с планшетом, — уже онлайн!

Марк взял себе кофе в автомате. Воздух в кабинете застоялся, дышалось тяжело. Он открыл все окна, ночной бриз мягкой поступью пробрался в помещение. К моменту, когда Марк поднял операционную систему управления и запустил расчëтные программы, в кабинете стало свежо и прохладно.

«Кассандра» оставалась последним работоспособным объектом из первой группы. Помимо ностальгической, её ценность состояла в том, что только лишь химический анализатор поколения «Х», установленный на ней, мог эффективно функционировать в суровых условиях Апрельской Бездны. Ни «Годзилла», ни другие вездеходы в секторе не способны были выдержать агрессивные испарения этой среды дольше нескольких часов, после которых целые сутки уходили на регенерацию аналитического модуля. В связи с этим, без анализатора «Х», без «Кассандры», отслеживание процессов в динамике оказывалось невозможным. К тому же, только вездеходы первого поколения имели возможность, названную одним директором «чертовски устаревшей», выносить заборник проб на телескопической штанге на три с лишним метра, что позволяло избегать влияния испарений на корпус аналитического объекта. Короче говоря, «Кассандру» необходимо было спасти.

Марк погрузился в моделирование и расчёты. Кофе остыл, взошло солнце. Пришлось закрыть окна и включить поляризацию. Ян Ли сообщил, что добрался до места. Состояние грунта казалось удовлетворительным даже в условиях бури. Расчёты показали, что трос выдержит под любым углом, да и магнитный гарпун не раз уже использовался для буксировки разряженных вездеходов. Самое главное — попасть. Марк запросил у Яна Ли планировку взаимного расположения машин и аналитику по баллистике выстрела. Сон никак не шёл из головы. Марк включил в задачу все данные по составу и строению уступа, имевшиеся у него, но рассчитать его прочность наверняка, конечно, не мог. Одно ясно на сто процентов: чем дальше «Годзилла» остановился бы от «Кассандры», тем безопаснее спасательная операция. Одновременно с тем Марк понимал, что вероятность промаха увеличивается с расстоянием, особенно при штормовом ветре. Перед его глазами раз за разом вставала картина падения двух вездеходов в ядовитую бездну. Еще и буря усилилась — её фронт приближался намного быстрее, и от запаса в десять часов практически ничего не осталось. Апрельскую бездну должно было очень скоро накрыть. Марк отправил все расчёты на сервер и поспешил в общий зал. Прежде чем начинать операцию, необходимо вместе всё обсудить. Риск гибели двух вездеходов представлялся ему чересчур реальным.

Джек и Анна выслушали его мысли насчёт уступа. О своём сне Марк, естественно, умолчал.

— Может, нужно закрепить «Годзиллу» вторым гарпуном? Тогда, в крайнем случае, мы подвесим обе машины на тросах, — предложил Джек.

— Я сомневаюсь, что трос можно закрепить так крепко, чтобы он выдержал оба объекта. А вот отвязать страховку, когда надо будет валить, — это станет проблемой, — высказалась Анна. — Буря, ребята, через два часа максимум. Нам надо не только вытащить «Кассандру», но и убраться оттуда. Томаш предложил пещеру ниже по склону. До неё километр. Хотя бы туда, но надо доехать. С вездеходом на буксире это займет больше двадцати минут. Да и буря может усилиться. Так что, либо уже делаем, что задумали, либо уводим «Годзиллу»!

— Почему на буксире-то? Выдернем, и она сама поедет. Так куда быстрее получится.

— Куда она поедет, Джек? Пока вы обсуждали последствия, Томаш ей все аккумуляторы посадил, пытаясь вылезти, хорошо я его остановила.

— Марк? Твоё решение? Я тебе доверяю.

Медленно текли секунды. Несмотря на поляризацию стëкол и работу кондиционеров, Марку казалось, что в зале очень жарко: ладони вспотели, рубашка на спине промокла. Он был уверен в своих расчётах, но сомнения никак не оставляли его. Марк стиснул зубы. «Хватит! Всё будет нормально!» — крикнул его внутренний голос. Вдох — лёгкое головокружение унялось. Выдох — ему удалось справиться с бешеным сердцебиением. Марк вдохнул глубже, чтобы набрать воздуха, а затем уверенным и спокойным тоном произнёс:

— Давайте запускать протокол спасения.

«Годзилла» осторожно подъехал к «Кассандре» на расстояние выстрела гарпуна. Буря подобралась совсем близко. Ян Ли хладнокровно и сосредоточенно следил за приборами, несмотря на всеобщее волнение. Не зря его считали лучшим координатором в исследовательской группе.

— Ветер сильный. Подойдëм ближе?

— Нет. Попробуй как есть.

— Разрешаю, — подтвердил Джек.

— Гарпун пошёл!

Ветер помешал ему закрепиться. Ян Ли грубо выругался по-китайски. Все напряглись. Марк проводил параллели со своим сном, вера в успех стремительно таяла.

— Выбирай назад первый, подъезжай ближе, готовь второй.

Прошло несколько минут, ветер всё усиливался.

— Готов!

— Давай.

— Разрешаю, — вновь скомандовал Джек.

Промах. «Годзилла» расположился не на расчётном расстоянии, ветер раскачивал вездеход — попадание в такой ситуации было делом случая. Требовалось «касание рук» — магнитный захват. Даже руки как правило уравновешенного Яна предательски подрагивали. Лишь Анна сохраняла ледяное спокойствие.

— Ян, подводи его в упор! Захватим ловушкой! — сказала она, чеканя каждое слово.

— Выполняю.

Марк не вмешался. «Всего лишь сон», — сказал он себе под нос.

— Что? — спросил Джек.

— Всё в порядке. Продолжаем. Это единственный выход.

«Годзилла» оказался вплотную к «Кассандре». Они замерли над Апрельской бездной вдвоём. Вокруг бушевала буря, на Земле волновалась исследовательская группа, а вездеходы словно обнимались. Так аккуратно, будто целуя спящую девушку, Ян Ли зафиксировал на «Кассандре» магнитную ловушку. Марк закрыл глаза. «Вот оно. Сейчас всё и случится».

Напряжëнную тишину разорвал резкий грохот. Сердце ушло в пятки. Он открыл глаза.

Ничего не изменилось. «Годзилла» спокойно вёл «Кассандру» к пещере-укрытию, борясь с ветром. Всё шло как нельзя лучше. Вездеходы даже успели покинуть уступ. Марк обернулся к двери.

Уборщица суетилась возле упавшей тележки с моющими средствами.

Сначала он рассмеялся.

Затем громко и тревожно разнёсся сигнал вызова. Вновь звонил его телефон.


End file.
